


Another Life-Changing Field Trip

by LizBee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: multikinkmemes, F/F, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, Kink Meme, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Toph sees it, Zuko still owes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life-Changing Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted anonymously at multikinkmemes.

"You know, Zuko, you still owe me that field trip."

"...and the shadows of our ancestors -- what?" Zuko looked up from his speech. "Field trip? Toph, that was years ago."

"I'm very patient," she said, putting her feet up on the table. It was probably very old and very valuable, like everything in the palace library. She felt Mai moving her knives and papers out of the path of Toph's feet.

"Patient," said Zuko, "right. Where do you want to go on your _field trip_?"

"It's not really a place. More of an ... experience." The silence around her sounded expectant, so she repressed her tiny twinge of fear and said, "I want to have sex with you."

Zuko made a little choking sound.

"Both of you, actually. If that's okay."

Zuko's sputtering took on an inquiring tone.

"Because it's my first time, and I trust you two, and judging from the vibrations you seem to enjoy having sex together--"

"I told you we should have put her in the other wing," Mai murmured.

"--And I really like the way it feels to spar with you, and I figure sex is probably similar." Toph reached for her drink. "Oh yeah, and Zuko owes me one life-changing field trip, and he's way overdue."

"...Me," said Zuko.

"Yes," said Toph patiently. "And Mai. If you want to, I mean. If not, well, let's just pretend this never happened."

"No," said Zuko. "I mean, yes. I mean, if Mai's okay with it. I--"

"Zuko." Mai sounded amused, as much as she ever did. Her sharp nails lightly grazed the back of Toph's neck, and Toph heard her reach for Zuko. "I am." She kissed him, then drew Toph to her feet, guiding her to Zuko's mouth. "But I want to watch," she added as Toph kissed her husband.

*

In the end, it was almost a week before they had a chance to do more than exchange rushed and furtive kisses. The royal couple had duties that kept them busy, including a dispute between the Fire Sages that took Zuko out of the capital for two days.

"How'd you and Zuko manage to get together in the first place?" Toph asked as Zuko was summoned to an emergency meeting of the Council of Ministers.

"My parents were out of the country, and his father didn't care." Mai leaned against Toph. "We were a bit younger than you, and servants don't make good chaperones. Making out on the sofa was more fun than hating the world."

"Show me."

So Mai pushed her onto her back and kissed her, slipping a hand beneath Toph's shirt and stroking her nipple, and pressing her groin against Toph's the way Zuko did when he was unbearably hard, when they were still trying to be good.

"We've never been with anyone else," she whispered. "So this is a first for us, too."

Toph's grip on her arm was tight enough to bruise.

*

In the end, Zuko warned his secretaries that if anyone so much as blinked in the direction of his chambers that night, he'd have them reassigned to the archival projects on South Wingtip Island.

It must have worked, because when he finally made his way to his rooms, the corridors were deserted. Even the Imperial Firebenders had moved from their usual post outside his bedroom to the outer perimeter of his private rooms. He recognised Mai's work there, and appreciated it. If an assassin disturbed them tonight -- well, between Mai and Toph, he probably wouldn't even have to get out of bed.

The thought made him quicken his pace.

Inside, he found a meal waiting for him, and Mai, and Toph. He'd thought it might be awkward, going through the domestic ritual of sharing a meal, with everything else they had planned for the night. But it was almost routine, an evening with one of his best friends, except for the way Toph's thigh pressed against his, or her hands brushed against Mai's.

Afterwards, in the bedroom, he surveyed the wide bed, wondering. Mai caught his eye and read his mind, and winced, just a little.

"Toph, would you rather be on the floor? So you can see?"

"Yes," she said, so quickly that he was pretty sure she had been thinking the same thing. Mai rolled her eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The floor is cold and hard," she said. "But you can kiss me here." She pulled Toph's mouth down to hers, drawing her closer so she could wrap her arms around Toph's waist. Zuko reached around from behind her, undoing Toph's shirt and pulling it off. Her breast bindings followed, and Toph straightened in surprise as Zuko squeezed one nipple.

"That's not fair," Mai muttered, leaning forward to kiss Toph's other breast. Her hand met Zuko's, squeezed it and guided it lower, bringing it to rest between Toph's legs.

She stood up and kissed Toph again, then Zuko, then moved to undress him, pausing now and then to exchange kisses with either of them, or to move his hands. When Zuko was naked, he exchanged a long kiss with Mai, and then watched her settle on the bed, the only one of them still fully dressed.

"What's she doing?" Toph asked, fumbling with her trousers.

"Watching," said Zuko. "Her thighs are pressed together, and she's moving just a little, but her hands are by her sides, squeezing the blanket--"

He was distracted by Toph's grunt of pleasure as she was finally free of her clothes, and he turned her around to look at her properly. She was all thick muscle and flesh, and he wanted to lie on his back and let her wrap her thighs around him, but he and Mai had agreed to do this properly, so he dropped to his knees and pressed a finger inside her. She was wet and soft, and when he put his mouth on her clit, she almost lost her balance.

*

As a girl, Mai had been told that women should be silent in bed, that if she absolutely had to take pleasure in sex, she must be quiet. It was something that had stayed with her even as her mother's other lessons fell by the wayside, even as she realised that Zuko's pleasure was enhanced by her own.

Toph had no such inhibitions. She found a solid stance and kept it, pressing Zuko's face against her and moaning for him to go harder, no, no, watch the pace, there's a rhythm, it's like a kata, yes, like that, oh oh oh-

Mai squeezed her thighs and rocked a little. There was a locked box in the corner that held their toys. She could take care of herself and Toph at the same time. But that would involve moving, and that would mean missing-

Toph's whole body quivered as she came, and the floor itself seemed to ripple. She let Zuko go, and he wiped his face and licked his lips as she sank to the floor.

"Teach me how to do that," she said.

Zuko's smile was boyish, embarrassed. "Mai taught me," he said, joining her.

"Lucky." Toph kissed him. "You taste like me," she said, and kissed him harder and deeper, while her hands explored his body. "Like this?" she asked, squeezing his cock.

Zuko's answer was incoherent.

"Right," she said, stroking him, "but I want Mai as well. On the edge of the bed."

"You're in charge now?" Zuko asked, but Mai was already obeying, helping Toph hike her robes up around her waist.

Zuko had calloused firebender hands, but Toph's were even rougher, and Mai stifled a gasp as Toph rubbed her thumb against her clit and slipped two fingers inside her.

"I used to go to her straight from the practice yard," Zuko said, pushing Toph up onto her knees, his hands on her hips to steady her as he entered her from behind. "I used to finger her like this, and she'd tell me to make it hotter, hotter--"

"I reckon I could take you with stone," said Toph, kissing Mai's clit. "Both of you."

Mai's breath caught in her throat, and Zuko moaned.

"Oh yeah." Toph grinned. "Something to think about while I--"

Mai moved without even meaning to, pushing Toph's head down and arching her hips up to meet her. Toph moaned, her voice muffled, her fingers inside Mai. Mai sat up long enough to see that Zuko was stroking Toph, their hips rolling together. He met Mai's eyes and smiled, and she fell back, giving into pleasure until Toph brought her to-

"Oh," she said, and moaned out loud as the pleasure took her. Zuko, finally losing control of his breathing, panted, "I've never heard that before. I like it."

"Me too," said Toph, leaning back, and Zuko wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, so that Mai could sit up and watch as he came.

*

"Okay," said Toph, when they had cleaned themselves and climbed into bed in a tangle of sleepy bodies, "I've got to hand it to you, Zuko, I'm pretty sure I got the best field trip of all."

"I actually didn't know it was a competition."

It was awkward to punch him beneath the blankets, but she managed.

"And don't think I've forgotten about the stone thing," she added.

"We've created a monster," Mai murmured.

"And you're going to love it," Toph said.

 

 _fin_


End file.
